Call it what you will
by GenocidalLove
Summary: Naruto and the Kyuubi Merge. The blond starts having trouble when he grows ears... and tails! And whats worse is that stupid foxes mind keeps taking over! poor Sasuke, how confusing! NaruKiba! DISCONTINUED!
1. Bad News

_Very first serious fanfiction. inspired by snowflakecyonide (who's fics ROCK by the way, you should all go read them :D ) i hope it doesn't suck, i worked vairy hard on eht :D_

_Disclaimer: Well, er... fuck. No no, i don't own Naruto... but im bestest buddies with misashi kishimoto, and he said i could write this :D So enjoy, you mooching little bastards!_

They were flitting through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. Their destination? Sunagakure.

Naruto had been summoned to Suna by the Kazekage, and His childhood friend, Gaara. Tsunade hadn't trusted Naruto alone, so he traveled with Team Kakashi. Why had she not trusted him? Only Kami knew. Either way, they were now a mere day and a half away from finding out what had been so damn important.

"Naruto, please... Slow down." Sakura pleaded. Naruto hadn't realized he was going that fast, so he complied, and slowed to his team mate's speed.

"What's the rush, Naruto?" This from Kakashi, who had his face in that damn book. Ichi Ichi Paradise seemed all too important to the perverted jounin.

Sai remained silent, that fake smile playing at his lips.

"Sorry, Kakashi, guess I'm just wanting to get there already."

Kakashi nodded, but remained quiet. It was like that the rest of the way, until Sakura spoke up. "Naruto..." The adressed ninja looked back at her, grinning. "Yea Sakura?"

"Do you know why Gaara wanted to see you? I mean... he could've just sent a messenger bird."

Naruto agreed completely, but didn't voice it. Instead he turned forward and just kept going without comment or complaint. _Why DID you want to see me, Gaara?_ In any case, He'd be answered soon enough. So as they stopped, set up camp, and settled into their designated sleeping bags, he fell calmly to sleep. But was still unable to shake that uneasy feeling of bad news to come...

_**The Gates of Suna**_

Team Kakashi stopped and stood for a moment in front of the large mountains that surrounded the Sand village. Whatever Gaara had wanted to tell Naruto _couldn't_ be anything pleasant, right?

They headed straight for the Kakakage tower, villagers eyeing them curiously as they walked through the sandcovered streets. _Why are Konoha nin here? What do THEY want? This thought is just a filler :D_

The four were stopped by guards as they walked up to the tower. After stating their business, they were granted passage, the guards watching idly as they headed to the Kazekage's office.

_three knocks_

"Come in..." Gaara's voice seemed weighed down by confusion and sadness. The only one to notice this was Naruto.

As the four entered, All four gasped at what they saw before them, Naruto stared in shock, then couldn't help but giggle.

(1)Gaara sat before them with small racoon ears, laying softly to the side of his head. Behind him swayed a medium-sized tail with black and sandy rings. As Sakura and Kakashi watched in shock, Sai said nothing, and Naruto felt absolutley compelled to guffaw at the sight.

"Naruto..." Gaara's voice held an edge of warning, and you could just make out a vein on his forhead.

"Sorry, Gaara." giggle "I can't help it!" giggle "It's so CUTE!" Naruto's hand slapped over his mouth as Sakura looked at him with a smirk, and he was sure Kakashi was grinning under his mask, Sai was openly amused. _Had he said that out loud?_

"Well, I'm glad you think so... because it's quite the nuisance for me..."

Naruto let out the last of his giggles, then stopped, all humor gone from his face as he took a few steps closer to his friend. He reached out, as if to touch the ears, but let his hadn fall to the side. "How...?"

"The Shukaku and I have merged, It happened four days ago, righ tafter which i summoned you here to warn you-

"Warn me of what?" Naruto was cautious now, a small fear builing up in the back of his mind. _No..._

"That the same will become of YOU, Naruto..." Gaara's voice had an edge of pity, and Naruto's eyes seemed to dialate and widen at once as it dawned on him.

"You mean..."

"Yes.." Was all the Kage could say as he watched his friend choke on his words.

"Please... No..."

_**Back in Konoha**_

Naruto sat in the silent darkness of his apartment. He hadn't said a word to his friends since they left Suna. _Him and the Kyuubi? One person? _He shuttered at the thought and looked out the window. _Will i have a tail, too?_

**You'll have nine, little kit...**

He heard the strange voice in his head and looked back down. The Kyuubi had been quiet, too, since leaving Suna. It seemed to surprise the great fox just as much as it had Naruto.

_So you hadn't known that we would..._

**Merge? I really hadn't. If we did, our minds would fuse. I wouldn't want that, Kit.**

_I'm too tired right now to think of an excuse not to believe you... Gaara says the... Merging... Will happen in the course of two days..._

**I heard him, Kit... If it's worth anything, i really AM sorry...**

_I know, Kyu... Goodnight._

_**Around 6:30**_

Naruto rolled over, awakened by a light knock on his door. He slid out of bed and realized he was naked, so, slipping on some shorts, he answered his door.

"Hey, Naruto." It was Sakura. She was smiling... and looking down towards Naruto's well toned chest.

"Whatcha' need, Sakura?" As he said this, he rupped his eyes sleepily, making himself look absolutely adorable, though he didn't know it.

"Well, I wanted to cheer you up, so i thought we'd go out today :D"

Naruto looked up, confused, then, after his eyes had widened alittle, he remembered.

"Oh yea..." He grinned. "Sure, Sakura! Where did you want to go?"

She noticed the smile was fake, his eyes were empty... And the way his arms hung loosely at his sides... Naruto was so sad...

She grabbed her friends arm and started to drag him away from his dank apartment. The villagers stared curiously as they saw the blond being pulled so hard he was literally dragged through town. They stopped at Ichiraku's and Naruto's smile grew so big it looked like he had swallowed his face.

"Oh, WOW Sakura! Thanks!" The blond settled down and ordered a miso, while sakura watched him. _huh... that idiot._

_**Almost 8:00**_

Sakura and Naruto strolled through town, laughing and talking. Sakura had managed to get his mind completley off the subject of the Kyuubi. They were having a really nice time.

"Yo, Dobe."

Naruto looked up with sparkling eyes as Sasuke walked closer. He seemed to smirk as he noticed Naruto clearly happier now that he was here. _hn... Dobe_

They all sat down in the grass in a nearby park. Naruto had sat noticably closer to Sasuke than usual, leaning on his left arm, Sasuke just _happened _to be to Naruto's left. Sakura watched as Naruto did this, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind. In fact, he blushed, and all but snuggled up to the blond.

"Well, Naruto, Sasuke, you two sure seem comfortable." They both blushed and slid alittle bit away from eachother. Sakura giggled and they all continued with their conversations.

It was a little after midnight, and all three seemed tired. So Sakura bid _adue_ to the two and walked away, giggling, much to the boys' confusion.

Naruto then turned to the other male, and with a small grin, waved goodbye and ran home, leaving Sasuke frusterated and forgotten.

It was only a few hours later, that Naruto woke, screaming in pain.

_I hoped it was good! :D im still trying to decide on pairings xD I'll have the next chapter up laters, quickly if at all possible. i realize this one was short, SORRY!_


	2. Coping with Dissasters

_Alright, so by now i GET that I'm a terrible writer, and that last chapter was short and suckish... but anyway, on with the fanfic_

_(And i'm not going tot put the disclaimer in every chapter because it's bothersome)_

* * *

_It was a little after midnight, and all three seemed tired. So Sakura bid adue to the two and walked away, giggling, much to the boys' confusion. _

_Naruto then turned to the other male, and with a small grin, waved goodbye and ran home, leaving Sasuke frusterated and forgotten._

_It was only a few hours later, that Naruto woke, screaming in pain._

He clutched his chest and fell over, onto the floor, agonizing cries ripping their ways from his lungs. He was faintly aware of the horrifying pitch, which undoubtedly carried through the entire village. He screamed, again and again, each time filling the sound with agony and torture, burning tears streaking down his face. _dear god, it hurts!_

His vision blurred with tears as he sobbed and screamed, several figures in front of him, but he couldn't see who, not that he cared at the moment.

Another scream tore it's way out, he crumpled to the ground. _It burns... It burns! ... IT BURNS!_

"FUCK IT BURNS!" His voice was filled with pain and he could vaguely see the figures rushing in panic before he blacked out.

Soft voices... They were fuzzy. It felt nice... He was floating in a world between awake and asleep, aware of the content sighs coming from his sore throat. "...soft..."

"Naruto?" It was a quiet voice, but he could hear others around that one person. He slowly opened his eyes to find a white ceiling above him. He turned his had to see Sakura beside him, as well as Kakashi, and in the corner, Sasuke. Farther into the room was Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka. Why were they all here?

He tried to sit up, but failed. A sharp pain ripped it's way through his stomach and he flinched, grabbing it as he was pushed down gently.

"Don't sit up, Naruto." Sakura sounded timid, alittle nervous... very worried.

He saw he was in a hospitol room, the atmosphere as timid as Sakura was, and just slightly on edge. He looked around at all the worried faces. Spotting Sasuke's last, he looked in pain.

"Sasuke..." This caught the room by surprise, but just the same, sasuke came closer and sat on the edge of the bed, just out of reach.

"What's wronge? Did anything happen? Why are you sad?" He couldn't help but try to sit up again. Another tight pain shot through him, and he cringed, falling back against the bed. Sasuke was there in an instant, holding him up so he wouldn't fall. He still looked sad.

"Naruto..." This from Sakura, she was holding her arms.

"You guys.. What's..." His voice broke off as he looked across the room in the old mirror. Silent, he stood, ignoring the pain to walk over and greet his reflection. His face fell in time with the one in the mirror, and he felt a slight burn in his eyes. _who's that?_

"Tsunade..."

"Naruto...?" The woman's voice seemed scared almost.

"Who's that?"

The entire room tensed. Sakura was crying now, and Sasuke looked away. Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya looked at him with such pity it was painful.

In the mirror stood a beautiful younge boy, about 19, slender with curves like a girl almost. He stood around 5'9" and wore thin black pants, no shirt. The boys blond hair was brilliant, almost like the fourth's only longer. His eyes were a deep Golden, with just a hint of red around the outside, his pupils slit. But this wasn't the strangest thing. On the sides of his head rested large, reddish brown fox ears, twitching slightly as Naruto stared. Nine fox tails swayed behind the boy, The same color as the ears, but with simple honey-yellow tips... they matched the boys hair.

Naruto reached up and touched the boy's hand, and again, pressing his palms together with the beautiful man in front of him. He stared in wonder, and the boy stared right back. Only then, did Naurto realize, that the boy in the mirror was _him._

He stumbled backward, reaching out for something to grab. He started hyperventilating, and fell to his butt as he stared in the mirror. He heard voices around him, but couldn't make out any words. The only thing he thought, the ONLY thing going through his mind...

_I'm a monster..._

* * *

He was helped back into the bed, and fell onto his side as he stared out at nothing. Curling up, he almost cried. But no... not with Sasuke there. Instead, he watched as the others tried to speak to him, but unfortunatley all the could hear was the soft brushing sound his tails made as they swayed.

"Naruto..." The fox looked up to see Sasuke's piteous face looking down at him. Naruto reached out to grab his hand, and for once, Sasuke complied. The blond squeezed his hand and cried silently, looking into his face for a long moment before pulling him over and crying into his chest. Sasuke just sat there, trying to comfort him.

The others in the room looked ashamed, and held the same piteous look that Sasuke had. Sakura was staring down at the floor, Jiraiya seemed uncomfortable... Kakashi and Tsunade barley breathed. The only sound was the sobs coming form the fox in Sasuke's lap.

Iruka looked at the boy who had become his son and almost cried himself, until finally he looked away.

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, curled up, his ears flat on his head, his tails curled around him. He watched as the bundles of fur swayed and twitched, his eyes dull.

He was pulled out of his coma by a knock at the door. Silently, he stood and walked slowly. Opening it, he made sure his ears were pressed back as he cracked the door and looked outside.

It was Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Hinata for a while." He was smiling brightly.

Naruto stared at him for a moment with his lovely golden eyes, which Kiba had just seemed to notice, and stared back.

"Naruto...?" Kiba asked quietly. The blond sighed and opened the door alittle more, noticing Hinata was there as well. They both gasped as Naruto turned his head away and looked at the floor. His ears twitched once, and the small movement set them off. He could absently feel his tails wrap around him.

"Naruto... What happened?" Said blond looked back at them, and noticed they weren't horrified or filled with pity. Just curious... and surprised. Kiba sniffed alittle and Hinata twiddled her fingers as they waited for an answer.

"The Kyuubi... And me... We merged..."

They were silent for a while, then Kiba smiled. It caught Naruto by surprise, and then Hinata smiled.

"That doesn't answer our question, Naruto. Are you coming?" Kiba seemed to chuckle, and Hinata was grinning as much as she ever did. The fox's ears perked up, and he smiled. "Sure!"

Hinata was fawning over how cute his ears were.

* * *

As the three walked through the village, People stared in horror, some in curiousity, others, in wonderment. Naruto's hair blew outward and to the side, and he realized how long it really was. waste length, he thought. His bangs blew in his face, and he was unaware of how completley beautiful he looked. Hinata wasn't though, she was as red as a tomatoe as they made their way through the crouds.

Kiba had led him to a park. Naruto spotted dogs, and, to his surprise, cringed behind Kiba, on the pads of his feet, his knuckles on the ground with his back arched upward. Kiba looked at Naruto, shocked, then started laughing. Naruto fell backward onto his butt as he looked up, embarassed.

A few hours into their day, Kiba was on the ground laughing as Naruto chased birds, on all fours, still shirtless. His tails flowed behind him with his hair, and he looked wonderful. Hinata fainted.

Naruto was sitting beside her now, his legs crossed, his ears resting cutely to the side. He was waiting for her to wake up. He yawned, his ears twitching backward, and he laid down, his head on her stomach. His tails curled around them both, and his ears pushed themselves backward against his head.

And they slept in the grass.

* * *

The fox awoke in the grass alone, curled up into a ball. He raised his head as his ears perked up and he looked around, it was dark.

He stood then, finding it uncomfortable to be on just two legs. So he looked around once more to make sure no once was there, and leaned down to sit on the pads of his feet, hands on the ground for unneeded balance. It was then that he heard a small gasp from the trees. His ears twitched toward the sound, and he turned his head.

There, standing shakily beneath a streetlight, was Konohamaru. Naruto started walking, well.. crawling forward, and the boy stumbled backward. Naruto froze.

From Konohamaru's point of view, there was a shadowy figure of a beast with golden eyes, jagged ears, and several tails, crouched creepily on the ground. As it started coming toward him, he was scared, and tried to walk backwards, only to fall.

Naruto was confused and hurt. Why would konohamaru be scared of him? He crawled forward again, standing in the process, and started walking. Konohamaru screamed.

The fox couldn't take it. He lept forward toward a frightened Konohamaru and landed on him, the little boys scream peircing his twitching ears.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto yelled angrily, and the boy stopped, looked up, and fell silent.

"N-Naruto...?" He shook his head, like he couldn't believe it was his friend.

The blonds hair fell down around them like a silk curtain, his ears back softly, his tails wrapped curiously around his legs. "Yes, konohamaru.. It's me..."

The fox felt a sharp pain in his arm and fell to the side with a beast-like yelp. From about 20 feet came the cries of other ninjas.

"GET AWAY FROM THE YOUNGE LORD, MONSTER!"

Naruto looked up to see six chunin crouded around his friend, who was still in shock. His face was hidden beneath his golden hair, so the ninja couldn't have seen his face.

Naruto was surprised. The noise seemed to slip unwillingly from his throat. The chunin backed up as the beast they faced snarled.

* * *

_Okay, so i realize this chapter is jumpy, but i love fox naruto xD he's so cute! _

_i need some votes for who Naruto should be paired wiht. I mean, after all, not ALL naruto characters are into beastiality, so this will be tricky._

_1 NaruSasu_

_2 NaruHina_

_3 NaruKiba :D_

_4 NaruKaka_

_5 NaruGaara_

_Until i get readers and ppl vote, it will be harem :D_


	3. Looking foxy

_Haha! So this story sucks so far :3 but no matter! I will continue writing til my hands bleed and my brain turns to mush and leaks out my ears onto my keyboard, rendering it unusable! ENJOY!_

* * *

_The fox felt a sharp pain in his arm and fell to the side with a beast-like yelp. From about 20 feet came the cries of other ninjas._

_"GET AWAY FROM THE YOUNGE LORD, MONSTER!"_

_Naruto looked up to see six chunin crouded around his friend, who was still in shock. His face was hidden beneath his golden hair, so the ninja couldn't have seen his face._

_Naruto was surprised. The noise seemed to slip unwillingly from his throat. The chunin backed up as the beast they faced snarled._

The fox backed away on all fours, breathing heavily as the chunin readied their attack. He swept his hair from his face and stood, hearing the quiet gasps of the ninja before him.

"Please! I wasn't going to hurt him!" Naruto held out his clawed hands in a friendly gesture, but the chunin just tensed, and crouched.

The blond growled angrily, and surprised everyone by leaping toward them, the ninja flinched, and the fox jumed over them and the wall behind them.

He was running as fast as he could on two legs. Gasping, not quick enough, he slid to all fours and sped up. He felt it then, a tremor, and suddenly it was easier to run. He felt smaller, but stronger, as he sped down the street to his apartment. He got there, and it was hard to turn the knob. He whimpered in frustration and... Wait. Whimpered? He sat back on his haunches and... He had haunches? He let out another tiny whimper and ran over to his window, jumping up to lean his front legs on the windowsill, he gasped. (if foxes can)

He let out a small whine as he stared at his muzzle, and his bright blue eyes, set in a fox's face. His fur was rich and sleak, he was rather... fluffy.

He ran down the street, huffing, but rather calm. Naruto had expected this. He had thought he'd turn into the fox completley when they merged, with the fox being as sadistic as she was. Wait... She? Naruto didn't know how he knew that, but he waved it off and went to find help.

He came to a door and scratched, his nails making rashy sounds against the wood. After doing this for a few minutes, he heard a small "Coming..." and backed up and sat, kneading his paws back and forth.

The door opened, and the man inside was shocked to say the least. There, in front of him, sat a large fox with Naruto's eyes. It was rather...fluffy. The fox whimpered, and slid gracefully around the man inside. Sasuke just shut the door and went back inside.

He turned to see an empty room, and heard noises from another. He slid into his bedroom to see the fox laying comfortably on his bed, curled up, purring (if foxes could purr)

It quickly looked up, it's ears perking, as Sasuke sat down. It whimpered and moved forward to lay it's head in Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha smirked, and scratched It's ears. The fox turned over on it's back, it's head still resting comfortably on Sasuke's lap. After a few moments, the creature seemed to be asleep. Sasuke smiled, and layed down beside the fox, which in turn curled around him, it's head on his stomach.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a strange warm feeling. It felt nice, and he felt he had to snuggle against it. After which he noticed the arms around his waste, the soft blond hair that fell over his own shoulder, and the awarness that whoever was curled up to his back was _very_ happy.

He turned abit to look behind him, and there he saw the beautiful man he'd fallen asleep against the night before. The man who was still asleep against him. The man who looked so adorable as he slept. The man who looked so kissable he just had to try it.

Sasuke leaned forward, towards Naruto's lips, but was interupted by a flutter of his eyelids, and an awake Naruto. Sasuke just layed there like nothing had happened, and Naruto layed there and watched the man's face. The blond sighed before standing up, exposing his nude, glorious self. Sasuke was speechless. Naruto quickly noticed and his tails wrapped around him, his face red.

"Sorry..." He blushed, and walked calmly to Sasuke's closet.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"Well," He started to pilfer through Sasuke's clothes, "I can't very well walk through town naked, and i can't open doors when I'm... fluffy. So I'll just have to borrow something of yours."

Sasuke "Hned" and watched as Naruto made faces at everything he owned.

"Why is everything black? You need some color in your wardrobe. Why not try blue? Or green?"

Naruto sighed and settled for a pair of Charming loose white pants, and a black sleevless shirt that had a tight turtle neck. Sasuke had thought he looked just like a girl.

"I'm going to head into town. I need something to do..." Sasuke looked up just in time to see nine fluffy tails dissapear out the door.

He walked through town with his hands clasped behind his head. The shirt he was wearing was tight, and showed off his arms. Naruto couldn't understand the looks he got from some of the women. He let his hands drop to his sides and looked around, eager for some entertainment.

"Naruto." The blond turned to see Kakashi. Strange, where's his book?

"Hey, Kakashi! Long time no see! What's up?"

Naruto could feel the tension in the air. Kakashi still felt bad about what happened. Naruto however, was dealing, and didn't want an apology.

Kakashi looked Naruto up and down. The boy was curvey. _Way_ curvey. His hair went past his waste, and shaped him. His white genie pants went well with the tight black shirt. They stopped at the ankles, and you could see he was barefoot. He looked... almost like a girl.

"Naruto.. about what happened. I'm so so-

"Don't worry about it, sensei. It wasn't you're fault!" He grinned. "If anything, it was that dumb fox."

Naruto turned and started walking before they got into the conversation. He didn't want apologies. Apologies didn't fix him, and they never seemed to help.

He decided to walk out by the river. The soft sand felt wonderful on his feet, and he found himself purring. He walked for a few hours, just thinking. _Why... _It had gotten dark, and Naruto started walking home, a small sigh escaping his lips.

_okay, so i know this chapter is bad and choppy. but i was half asleep when i wrote it. please don't sue me! or maim me... or steal my computer! i'll do better D: Sorry it's short. like i said, half asleep. But the next chapter will get into some yaoiness, and there's a really big surprise!_


	4. The Kyuubi Comes Out!

_Okay, so this chapter is really big! There are some really important charactor progressions and this was the funnest to write because i got a chance to explore the characters. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Team Kakashi was on an escort mission. They were walking a feudal lord to AmeGakure. Sasuke walked on the right, Sakura just opposite of him. Kakashi was in front of the carriage, and behind them was a large fox. It looked intimidating, like it would kill you before you could take two steps.

Naruto was obviously grumpy today.

Sasuke sighed, this mission was boring. The village still refused to recognize team Kakashi as their strongest Ninja team. The fact that Naruto and the Kyuubi had merged was not kept as secret as it would have liked to have been. The council had a corinary, it was only by sheer luck that Tsunade could calm them down.

He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and yawned, earning a questioning whimper and a small glance from the fox behind him.

"It's nothing, Dobe." Sasuke sounded flat and emotionless. The fox growled, but not threateningly.

He continued on silently. It was still a good 2 days to AmeGakure, and it was getting dark. The 'Lord' was tired, and it didn't go unsaid with all of his whining.

"Alright, guys, let's stop here and rest." Kakashi jumpred down into a small clearing. It was only about 20 yards around, but it was good everyone set up camp, Naruto sat back and watched grumpily. He wasn't allowed to help, because a 'pretty man with ears and a tail would scare the client'. He huffed. and Sasuke smirked.

He walked over to the fox and sat, patting his head mockingly. "Good boy, Kyuu." Sasuke smirked as the fox snapped at his hand, and turned away to grumble.

"Naruto." Sasuke didn't sound mocking at all. The fox turned back, still spiteful.

"You know it's for the best. You don't have to brood like that."

The fox stared for a long moment, the chuckled. After which he couldn't help but roll over and laugh, atleast, that's what it sounded like. Behind Sasuke, the other two were trying not to giggle.

Sasuke huffed, and got up to finish setting up his tent. The fox followed behind him at his heels.

"That's a lovely creature there. Is it yours, younge man?" The Lord, Iwamatsu, had been watching Naruto thoughtfully. The fox ducked behind Sasuke's legs and growled alittle.

"No, my lord," Kakashi answered. "That fox is our team mate."

"Oh, really? How does that work? It's just a fox after all..." He didn't look like he meant it insultingly. The fox looked up at Sasuke from the side, grinning. What was he doing?

Naruto walked over to the lord, careful to be as graceful as possible. Sasuke watched, awed, as Naruto rolled onto his back and pawed the air above his head cutely, delicate whimpers making their way up Naruto's throat. This time, i think he _knew_ how utterly adorable he looked.

The lord laughed as Naruto's team watched in shock. Did _Naruto_ just do that?

"How adorable! How much is she? I simpley must have her."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood, shaking out his fur. _She?_ He looked around at his teammates to see if anyone would correct him, only to sigh when they just stared. He walked over to Sakura and nudged her leg, a simple way of telling her to get back to work.

* * *

It was morning, and Naruto woke Spooning Sasuke. Had he come into his tent in the night? He looked down to discover he had changed back while sleeping. Sighing, he began to pull his hand out from under Sasuke, only to have him turn and look at him. They looked at eachother for a long moment. Sasuke could feel Naruto pressed up against his butt, and how very happy he was. Naruto could feel the heat eminating off of Sasuke. They just stared, until Sasuke got up.

"I'm going out to get food, I'll be back in a while."

Naruto nodded, just sitting there, until Kakashi walked in.

"Naruto?" He blushed under his mask when he walked in and saw the blonde naked. Naruto just sat there like nothing was wrong. Being an animal will make you _that_ comfortable with nudity.

"Er... Yea, be sure to change before coming out. I'm sorry but I won't have you scaring Iwamatsu."

Naruto sighed. "Of course, Kakashi." He yawned and leaned forward, arching his back inward as he stretched. Again, he felt a small tremor, and suddenly, he leaned back on his haunches and smiled. He watched Kakashi shudder, and followed him out.

He froze as the outside air hit him. What was that smell? He whimpered, biting at Kakashi's pants. The jounin looked down to see the fox unusually tense, looking around.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" The two ninjas apeared in front of him immediatley. "Scan the surrounding area, something's up." The two caught site of Naruto, Fidgeting and whimpering. "Hai!"

Naruto stayed beside the Lord's feet, laying down. "Hey there girl? Is something the matter?"

Naruto looked up, and it was clear the man was terrified. He yipped and licked the man's cheek, trying to calm him. His tension was like an annoying itch to the fox.

"Awe, isn't that sweet, boys? The man's got a girlfriend." Naruto sweatdropped, but was alert. The men in front of him had weapons, he assumed they were bandits.

He stood, legs apart, and growled, every single hair standing up. His lips were pulled back, showing razor shap canines. The bandits hesitated, but came closer. Naruto snarled, and twitched. Were they stupid enough to confront him?

"We ain't scared of no Girly DOG!" The bandits laughed, and Naruto snarled once more, lunging at the head bandit, latching onto his throat.

The bandit screamed as he fell onto his back. Naruto stood on his stomach, tearing out his throat, chewing on it like it was meat. It felt so good, he need more.

He turned to the other bandits, who were staring in horror. Naruto started creeping closer, ever graceful as he stalked the terrified men. They screamed, and tried to run. Naruto lunged and caught one's arm, tearing at it, and then the man's chest.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived to see Naruto's bloody muzzle right above the dead man's hollowed out chest. He was still tense, and snarling, daring anyone to come closer.

"Naruto..." Sasuke stepped forward, the brave soul, and held out his hand to the fox.

Naruto growled at the ninja. Sasuke stopped, cautious, as he watched his friend crouching defensively over his victim. There was a hint of blood dripping from Naruto's canines.

"Naruto..." Sasuke took another step, having to step over a throatless man in the proccess. Naruto growled again, snapping at him.

"Dammit... Naruto, STOP!"

The fox pulled it's head up and tilted it, his ears leaning to the left. Why was everyone afraid? The look on Sasuke's face made his breath stop short. Naruto walked, actually walked, to sasuke, standing in front of him now. He reached forward as if to grab his arm, but stopped. Sasuke was afraid...

The Uchiha's eyes seemed to bore into the scene behind Naruto. The blond turned, Only to see a man with no stomach. Naruto's eyes widened as the smell hit him... It was intoxicating, but he turned around and stared at the three.

"Sasuke..."

He was silent.

"Sasuke, please... What happened?"

It was Kakashi who spoke next, his voice soft.

"It was you, Naruto... You murdered these men."

* * *

The fox was laying outside the tent. They had found Iwamatsu huddled behind a tree, shaking. He was terrified. Naruto wasn't allowed near him right now.

"Kyu..."

He looked up to see sakura, holding her arms, clearly avoiding looking at him. He sighed before she could continue, and turned away. What could she say to make him feel better? ...Or worse?

It was then Kakashi decided to come out of the tent.

"Is he okay?" Naruto whined as Sakura spoke.

"He's fine," Kakashi sighed, "Says Kyu should act more like a lady..."

Naruto grumbled, but looked down ashamed. He got up then and left the two to talk, walking over and laying down beside the cooling fire pit. He sighed as he layed his head down, closing his eyes. He was only half asleep when he felt a cool hand on his head. He looked up to see Sasuke crying gently.

"Good boy, Kyu..."

The fox whined, and leaned up to lick the tears from Sasuke's cheeks. The Uchiha chuckled, and scratche Naruto's ears. The fox seemed to smile, but lurched foreward and whined, high pitch and painful.

"Naruto?"

The fox stopped, smiling, and let it's fur fall away gently. There in it's place, was a beautiful boy, about 19, with hair like fire, and scarlette eyes. Sasuke gasped, but the boy reached up and held his jaw gently, pulling him toward him with ease.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said it with a sly, fox-like grin. Sasuke tried to pull away, but Naruto only held him tighter.

"Naruto, please, let me go." His grin widened, and he pushed Sasuke back, laying on him. He was inches from Sasuke's face, his warm breath carressing his mouth. He sniffed.

"You're attracted to the boy..." His canines pushed on his lip as he grinned wider, causing his mouth to bleed. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Sasuke struggled, wanting to get away, but Naruto held on, Holding his jaw tighter as he leaned in, his claws digging into the ground beside the raven's head.

"Come now, Sasuke. Don't tell me you haven't fantsized about the boy taking you... ravishing you... going deeper and deeper until you bled... being yours and only yours..."

"STOP IT!" Sasuke kicked and shouted (Uchihas never scream ;} ) pushing Naruto's chest weakly.

"Sasuke..."

Said boy looked up.

"You don't love me anymore..." Naruto's eyes, though red, were sad.

"Naruto..." Sasuke reached up, his hand on Naruto's face. Naruto turned and kissed teh hand, before turning back with a growl.

"It's not Naruto... I am Kyuubi!"

Sasuke managed a scream before Kyuubi kissed him. He struggled, but was pushed to the ground. He could feel hot tears streaking down his face. He also felt Kyuubi's silky red hair curled around them. It burned under the moonlight, and made the demon look ferocious.

Sasuke felt the wight dissapear, and he gasped. Opening his eyes he found 'Naruto' pinned to the ground by Kakashi. Sakura was rushing toward him, worried.

"Sasuke! Are you alright! What happened? We heard you shout!"

But Sasuke didn't answer. He was watching the demon, who watched him back. It's red hair fell around it like fire, hiding everything from site except the Fox-like grin against his pale skin. but behind the grin, the Uchiha could see tears. He turned away, and closed his eyes.

_Alright. so i realize it's kinda NaruSasu... but trust me, i've already decided to make it NaruKiba or KibaNaru... I just think Kiba's cute and he needs a fic :D Sorry my fics are short. I promise a long one soon! thanks! baibai3_


	5. Man's best friend

_I'm sorry my writing sucks :[ i just wanted to post a fan fic D: flame if you must, but wah, i need help._

* * *

"Hey! Pink-haired girl! When do we eat?"

Kakashi tugged on his leash, and the Kyuubi gagged abit. He grumbled under his breath and folded his arms, looking rather like a child.

'Naruto' hadn't come back yet, so they had Kyuubi on a leash. His red hair stood out alot in the Daylight, and his ears stayed flat against his head. He was feral, but he was controling himself. Sasuke was walking with his head down, refusing to really talk to anyone. Sakura stayed beside Iwamatsu, and Kakashi held the leash...

"Sasu-chan~! Sakura won't answer me~!"

Sasuke looked down and away from the fox. His lower lip quivered, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "Leave me alone, Kyuubi."

The demon grinned, and walked closer to him, leaning down, and staring up at Sasuke's face. "Sasu-chan~! Don't deny we have something between us! What about back at the campsite?" Sasuke flinched. "Didn't that mean anything to-

Suddenly the Kyuubi was hurled into near-by trees. Sakura stood there, fist out, an angry expression on her face. As Naruto got up, Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth.

He rubbed his jaw as the wind blew his blond hair to the side. It made a soft _whoosh_ noise as it rubbed against the black ANBU pants they had given him. You could tell from a distance she had dislocated it, and now he was trying to fix it.

"Naruto?"

He looked up with angry golden eyes. "Why'd you hit me?"

* * *

They were walking in silence on their way back, the gate of Konoha was in perfect sight.

Naruto and Sasuke were about as far away from eachother as they could get at the moment. Sakura was just staring at Naruto, His sun-kissed hair blew freely in his sullen face. The leash they had put on him hung idly at his side from the collar around his neck. His golden eyes, which had been fading, retaining some of the blue they had once been, were downcast and sad. Kakashi had filled him in on _everything._

"Naruto..." Kakashi started to speak, but as soon as the word left his mouth, Naruto flew down the road in a blinding speed. The jounin guessed it would be like this.

"erm... Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered to him as she came up from behind. "What exactly happened back there...?" Her voice was frightened, and coated with worry.

"I think... When those two merged..." He shook his head. "Nah. Forget it Sakura... Just look after Sasuke." The pink-haired kunoichi looked perplexed, but backed away silently to walk beside Sasuke. Said raven was shivering slightly.

* * *

He was panting, the loud thudding of his paws pulsed inside his large ears. His breath came ragged, but he could run more. He ran through the streets, ignoring curious eyes. He needed someone, anyone, who would tell him it was okay.

But it wasn't.

What he had done, even with the Kyuubi controlling him, was inexcusable. The way he had made Sasuke feel... The way he had felt doing it to him. Naruto shivered. He had been present, sort of, when the Kyuubi took over. He saw through his eyes... heard through his ears. Sasuke's pleading tore through his mind, and he ran faster.

He yelped as he ran into someone, and fell forward onto his face. As he sat up and 'rubbed' his nose with his paww, he looked upward to see Kiba on the ground, rubbing his head.

"WATCH I- Oh? Hey there, fella." He stared at Naruto, smiling, his tone soft. "What're you running away from? Are the villagers chasing you? They do that sometimes, they don't much care for stray- Hey..." Kiba got to his knees and leaned forward, reaching toward naruto, who huffed and leaned back. What was Kiba doing? What the fuck was happening?

He laughed. "It's okay, boy. I'm just looking at your collar for some I.D." He continued grinning as he reached for Naurto's 'Collar'. The fox huffed again and bowed his head, looking away with a dissatisfied whine. Kiba pulled at his collar lightly and spun it arouned. "hm, you don't have I.D. But what's a pretty fox like you doing, wandering around?"

Naruto looked up, surprised. everyone else had just thought him a dog. Speaking of which, a whine sounded from behind the ninja as a large white dog peaked around. The fox hissed at the slightly smaller-than-him dog, and Kiba laughed.

"Awe, come one now, Akamaru won't hurt you!" Naruto looked at him with what looked to be a raised eyebrow, at which Kiba stared. "And what do i call you, boy?" He asked with a grin. Naruto thought for a moment, as if he was actually going to answer.

_'Naruto... I'm Naruto.'_

Kiba's grin faltered as he stared in shock. Had he just heard...? The fox whined abit, as if asking what the problem was, sure enough. '_What's wrong?'_

Kiba gaped at the fox. "Naruto...?" The fox looked surprised, as if he didn't know he had just 'thought' to Kiba. "You're name, right? It's Naruto." The fox nodded slowly, unsure of what to think. '_You'd think he had heard me...'_

"I did! I HEARD YOU THINK!" Kiba stood up and pointed accusingly as he yelled, making people stare. The fox had jumped back and was now growling. '_Well if you did, don't advertise it, DOG BREATH!'_

Kiba stopped short. "Wait... Naruto? THE Naruto?" He stared unbelieving at the giant fox, who huffed. _'Yes, Kiba, THE Naruto... Who'd you think i was, the pope?'_

The ninja was annoyed, a small vein popping onto his head. "Shut it! Like ANYONE would KNOW THAT!" He could feel his left eyebrow twitch, the fox growled and reared forward.

_'Sakura knew! So did Kakashi and SASUKE! Not my fault you're slow, DOG BREATH!' _The fox pressed his furred forhead to Kiba's, and they glared at eachother. Finally, all three of them, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru, Looked up and grinned. They all smelled wonderful foody goodness headed toward them. All but Kiba whined as they let their feet lead them forward. "That smells..." _'SOOOO good!'_ Akamaru whined in agreement.

It was Sakura. She had been wandering around, looking for Naruto. She hadn't been able to find him anywhere, so she resorted to carrying around a steaming bowl of Miso ramen, trying to lure him with his nose and stomach. She was just about to give up when she saw them. Three figures, fast aproaching, only one looked human, and it was Kiba. Behind him were Akamaru and Naruto, looking just as hungry.

"Naruto...? W-wait... NARUTO!" She was pounced on, and the food spilled all over her. She was about to get up and beat someone's ass, when she felt a slight tickle on her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she found a giant fox licking her face cutely of all the broth that had spilled. She had a strange urge to 'Awe' the sight but just as soon as she had been swayed into cooing at Naruto, had she been thrusted unto pure disgust. Kiba and Akamaru were both licking the ramen bowl.

"KIBA! That was Naruto's!" With this, Naruto looked back at a gulping Kiba and growled. _'You...ate... my ramen... You... KIBA!' _The fox stalked forward, and readied itself for a leap, when it was caught by the collar, and Kiba let out the breath he'd been holding. "NARUTO!"

The fox looked away from a nervous Kiba to stare at an Angry Sakura. Naruto gulped and whimpered, trying to apeal to her better nature. _'Gomen! Gomen! Itai!' _The fox whined over and over, not knowing only Kiba could hear his pleads.

"Er... Sakura. You should let him go, the way you're holding him hurts." Kiba scratched his head nervously, and Sakura looked unswayed.

"How would you know? Besides, However much this hurts, he deserves it for running away from us." Naruto shot Kiba a silent 'Help me' and Sakura shook him. Kiba just looked on, confused.

"Now change back, Naruto, and let's get you to tsunade." The fox whined, and looked at Kiba, then back at Sakura, who didn't understand.

"NOW, NARUTO!"

He complied. He shook his way from her grasp and stood gracefully as his fur fell away, leaving a very hot, very nude, very annoyed Naruto standing in the middle of the street.

"Happy now, Sakura?" Said Kunoichi just stared at him. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. He was gorgeous, and naked... RIGHT THERE!

Kiba, on the otherhand, blushed as he stared at Naruto from behind. His ass was tone, and he looked strong and feminine at the same time. The way his hair swayed over his back and ass looked beautiful. His tails swirled gracfully around his figure, and the look on his stunning face made kiba gasp.

Naruto looked pissed. It was frighteningly handsome, and Kiba found himself blushing more.

"E-Err... N-Naruto...?" Sakura seemed at a loss for words, and Naruto couldn't help but huff as he marched past her and toward the Hokage tower. Onlookers gaped and 'ooh'ed at him. He looked so damn confident. Akamaru murrred, and Kiba blushed again.

* * *

Tsunade jumped as the door to her office flew open, and a hurricane of nekkid Naruto marched in, annoyed. "What did you want!"

Tsunade took a second to be stunned before stuttering out an answer. "N-Naruto, y-you.. er.. W-why are you, er.. " She just tilted her head, andf Naruto huffed again.

"Because, Hokage-sama, Sakura practically broke my ears yelling at me to get my ass here. And since i was furry, THANK YOU!" He yelled out into the hallway, where Tsunade pressumed Sakura was, " It hurt ALOT worse than her shreiking voice normally does! And while we're on the subject," He glared into the doorway again, where an out-of-breath Sakura appeared, "Do NOT grab me by the scruff! That HURTS, BAKA!"

Naurto was fuming. Sakura was confused. Why? In the street, he just seemed annoyed, now he was angry. Angry at her...

"ANYway. I didn't have time to clothe myself, as to why, ask Sakura there. So please, because I'm COLD, what did you need?"He asked, wrapping himself with his tails, his ears pointed back awkwardly. His face was still resigned to the anger that held him captive at the moment.

"Er... Well, i wanted to talk to you about what happened with... on the mission." Naruto froze. "Kakashi here," Naruto looked over to see a very red Kakashi sitting on the widnow. Naurto guessed he had been there all the while and had heard his little fit. "Told me what happened, and I'm worried."

"Don't be, Baa-chan.. It was nothing." Naruto looked away, hugging himself as the grip of his tails tightened around him subconciously. Tsunade noticed.

"No... You sexually attacked," Naruto flinched,"A fellow team-mate, and Slaughtered," He cringed," Two bandits! How the FUCK is that nothing!" Tsunade was the angry one now, as instinct told Naurto to run and hide, or kill himself before she got him.

"H-Hokage-sama..." NAruto's voice held an edge of fear, and Tsunade looked confused, "I wasn't concious of that, and if i had been-

"That's my POINT, Naruto! Something else took over! The Kyuubi's mindset wasn't destroyed when you two merged! He could still-

"She." He looked down... his face looked like he was... bored.

"What?"

"She. Kyuubi-san is a she."

Tsunade, Sakura, and Kakashi looked at Naruto like he'd exploded. There was an awkward silence before Tsunade finally spoke. "What?"

Naruto looked away again, rubbing the tail closest to him. He did it without thinking, but it unnerved the rest of them.

"Naruto... I'm worried about you. You're acting more and more like a Kit... You seem to be completely at home with the fact that you're acting like a small fox, and it's weird!"

Naruto looked up then, glaring, which froze the rest of the room. "...Weird?"

"Naruto... I don't think Tsunade-sama meant it like tha-

She was cut off by a glare that would've killed her had it been able to. Since when did he glare at Sakura like that?

"I'm leaving... I need to talk to Sasuke."

Kakashi was there in a second to grab his hand. "Naruto, i think it would be best for everyone if you two stayed away from eachother at the moment. You seem to be changing at a faster rate than expected, and Sasuke is pretty shaken up."

Naruto stared at Kakashi's hand on his until it dropped away, at which point he looked up and sighed. "Fine... I'll be home..."

And with that, the blond left the room, and took his stabbing presence with him, leaving the rest of them to just gape at what had just happened.

* * *

Naruto padded down the steps, and onto the soft ground. It welcomed his rough paws. He couldn't find it in himself to walk home naked, with everyone staring, so this method would have to do.

Suddenly, the fox felt very lonely. it hit him so hard, he whimpered. He needed a friend that... knew... and would still treat him like Naruto... Because, despite what Kakashi had said, he was still Naruto.

_You're changing at a faster rate than expected..._

Was he? wait... expected?

Naruto shook his head, as if to let the thoughts fly out of his ears, and walked forward. He needed company, but who?

Just then, as if by fate, he spotted Kiba down the street. He looked Happy, talking with Choji and Ino. Naruto giggled (Can foxes giggle?) and padded up to the three... well, four, if you count Akamaru.

Kiba saw him and grinned. Ino and Choji followed Kiba's eyes to the giant, and i mean GIANT fox that padded toward them. (Seriously, Naruto's back is higher than Akamaru's) While Kiba beamed at it, the otehr two paled, or was it just Naruto?

"Hey, Na-

_'No, Kiba... In front of them, it's Kyu'_

Kiba nodded, and smiled again. The other two looked at him like he was insane, and he just grinned. "This is Kyu!" Ino looked at him suspiciously, but Choji just cooed.

"Awe! You get a new dog, Kiba?" Naruto growled, and Choji stepped back. "Kyu isn't a dog, Choji, He's a-

"She's SO CUTE!" Ino gushed, causing everyone to stare in shock as Ino hugged Naruto's neck tightly. This made Naruto blush, and look to Kiba. '_Get her off me.'_

"Er, Ino?" Said blond looked up with a smile. "Yea?"

Naruto huffed and wriggled out of her grasp. "Kyu is a boy... And a fox," He looked at Choji, "I... er, am taking care of him for a friend."

_'Nice'_

They stood and talked for a while, The other two looking confused when Kiba laughed at seemingly nothing. Every once in a while, Naruto would do something 'cute' , and Ino would fall all over him. This made Choji and Kiba laugh, but it just annoyed the fox.

Finally, Ino and Choji bid adieu to Kiba and Naruto, and the two looked at eachother and laughed. "Well then, I'd better get home," He started walking off but was stopped by a wordless whine. It sounded hurt, and it was coming from the beast behind him.

"Naruto?" The fox whimpered, it's ears dropping. _'I can't go home tonight... Tsunade would send someone to look over me, and i can't deal with it...' _He looked down. '_Can I.. maybe... Stay with you tonight?'_

Kiba looked surprised, but after a moment or two, his face softened. "Sure, Naruto... If you'd like." Akamaru and Naruto both looked surprised. But while Akamaru's eyes looked hungry and playful, Naruto's held something else. _'Thankyou...'_

* * *

The two walked into Kiba's apartment, and Naruto shot into the bedroom. Kiba laughed, and follwed him. Upon entering, he saw a rather... Nude Naruto curled onto his bed. His soft blond hair fell over his shoulders, chest, and face. His tails curled softly around his member, and hid it gracefully. Naruto's eyes were already sleepy and halfclosed. Kiba noticed that they were blue. Not the same sky-blue that they were before, but somehow, a deeper, more amazing blue, if that were even possible.

Kiba blushed awkwardly and started to sit on teh floor, when Naruto's hand caught his wrist.

"Why don't you sleep up here?"

Naruto looked peaceful and warm. Kiba tried to form a coherant sentance, but was only able to mutter something unintelligable. Naruto just stared, half asleep.

"Come on..." Naruto pulled Kiba onto the bed, and layed in his lap, in between his legs. Kiba blushed as Naruto scooted closer, and layed his head on his chest. The blond looked so pretty in this light, Kiba couldn't help what happened next.

"Kiba? Wha-

His sentance was cut short by the press of soft lips on his. His eyes widened as Kiba pulled him up and clutched his hair. Naruto gave in... and Kissed back with a moan.

* * *

_CLIFFIE!_

_And that there is chapter... 5? whatevers :D hope you enjoyed!_

_HarHar sorry it's so short and took so long, friend was in a.. predicament and i was... incapassitated :3_

_look forward to chapter 6! it'll probably go into a little... er.. . what's the word? oh! smexx :D_

_poor Sasuke... Poor Kiba... DAMn, Kiba, that lucky bastard._


	6. Shits and Giggles

**So here's chapter 6! I need some ideas to get the story going... i have writer's block D:**

* * *

Naruto gasped as Kiba pulled him upward, to where their groins were rubbing against each other. Kiba's hands clutched at the blond hair than ran around them. Blue eyes stared, wide, for only a moment before closing. Naruto leaned in, and slipped his tongue into The other boy's mouth.

The two tongues fought for dominance, pushing at each other while they explored the other's mouth. Naruto's hand ran down Kiba's spine, and he shuddered. Hands were everywhere, rubbing everything. Kiba's soft moan only made Naruto more eager.

Their lips pulled apart with a soft smack, and Naruto's breath came ragged. "Wha... What was...?"

"Shh... I'm sorry, Naruto.. But..." Kiba's breath was also heavy, but with more certainty. He slid his hands down Naruto's stomach, making him shiver. They kissed again, and Kiba went further down, his hands brushing against Naruto's Member. They both shuddered, and Naruto pushed Kiba down, pulling away just long enough to breathe...

"Kiba..."

Muffled moans of pleasure could be heard from outside, as the shadows of two handsome figures moved across the walls.

* * *

Naruto walked lazily through the village. He wore Tight white pants, no shoes, no shirt, and a long black jacket that reached his knees. Although, it was pulled up and backward due to his severe case of fluffy tails. He walked in the familiar pose of his hands clasped behind his head. His face held a look of content and he practically glided along, ignoring the oggling of village women.

Naruto found himself thinking about Kiba. Kiba. Kiba. Just Kiba. Not Sasuke, whom he had mouth-raped. Not Sakura, The girl who had held his heart for three years. Not himself, which was a good change of pace, since he seemed to be thinking about himself alot lately. But Kiba, someone he had only been just mild friends with. Had Naruto liked him? Yes, That was definite. Had Naruto liked him a while? ...Did he know...? Had Naruto made a good decision in sleeping with him? ... He didn't know. It had felt right at the time... _Does Kiba even like me back?_

"Naruto!" He looked back over his shoulder to see Sakura running towards him.

"Yo, Sakura." He smiled at the panting ninja before, well... Grinned is more like it. She looked up, then, smiling. "Naruto... I was wondering-

"Actually..." Naruto looked at her, his smile softer. "Would you like to go to Ichiraku's with me?"

She smiled wider, and nodded. After which, Naruto took no time in grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. She blushed. _Wha... What? I'm... Blushing?_

They finally came to a stop and slip under the flaps of Ichiraku's.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ayame waved, giggling, not really looking. Naruto smiled back, and waved. "Afternoon, Ayame-chan."

Ayame seemed to notice how soft his voice had gotten, and turned... and gaped. _Holy..! N-Naruto! He's so HAWT! And... ! What's up with the EARS! _She couldn't help but stare for a few moments, and quickly shake her head, sputtering. "U-Ermm... w-well N-Naruto.. You can, erm, sit... wherever..."

She struggled with the dishes for a moment, and turned around blushing.

Naruto watched with confusion. He didn't quite understand why all the girls did that too him. I mean, the ears weren't THAT noticable... were they?

* * *

Kiba layed in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had just... He and Naruto had just... He and NARUTO! He shook his head. What had he been thinking? Naruto was... Naruto... Naruto... He couldn't really stop thinking about him. Why did he feel this way? He reached up and brushed his fingers against his lips. He could taste him. He could smell him on his bed. His warmth lingered on the sheets and he curled into them. _Naruto..._

He sighed and turned onto his side, resting his head on his hands. _I need to talk to that dummy..._

* * *

Naruto's ears shot up, and he dropped his chopsticks. Sakura looked over at him worredly, and saw his face was so intent.

"Naruto?"

He stood absently, not really realizing he was slowly walking away from the bar. _Kiba? _His ears fluttered, and his tails were swaying wildly under his coat. "Ki..ba..?" Sakura stared at him.

"Erm... Naruto?" Naruto looked back at her, smiling. "Sorry Sakura.. I thought i... er... Felt something weird..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly and sat back down, inhaling his noodles. Sakura just stared at him. _Naruto?_

Sure enough, seconds later, Kiba walked in with Akamaru close behind. Naruto heard and looked back, and they blushed when their eyes met. This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto grinned, and Kiba smiled, coming to sit beside Naruto, opposite of Sakura, who's eyes narrowed. "Hey, Naruto! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Pff, this is like a second home to me, Kiba. You SO expected to see me here!" Naruto teased.

Kiba just pouted. "NO! I happened to really want some noodles!"

Naruto scoffed. "Yes, Kiba. You wanted noodles. That's EXACTLY why you're here, sitting beside me, blushing." He poked Kiba's ribs, who glared, but smiled.

"Alright, Naruto. You win, You're why I'm here."

Sakura's eyes seemed to widen, because, one, she felt it, two, Naruto stared at her. "Sakura?"

"What's with you guys!" She stood, her hands clenched into fists. The two boys just blinked. "Huh?" They said in unison.

"You guys are flirting!" The whole restaraunt watched the pink-haired girl yell, and Naruto and Kiba both looked uncomfortable.

It was Kiba who spoke up. "So what if we were?"

"..."

"..."

Sakura stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, then turned to Naruto, who looked at Kiba, confused. Was he admitting...?

The thought went unfinished as Kiba's arm shot out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, pulling him closer. He had a defiant look on his face. "What does it matter if we were flirting? I don't see how it's any of your business!" Kiba's defiant look turned red, and Naruto smiled. Kiba looked around at all the shocked expressions, and in those few moments, he wondered _Should i cross the line? ...Should i go there?_ His Decision seemed to be made for him when Naruto leaned just a tiny bit closer. Kiba took a deep breath, and leaned toward Naruto. The blond's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Their lips came together, and their mouths moved as one for just a few moments, before breaking apart with a small smacking sound.

Sakura was too shocked to think of a response, and it showed on her face. The rest of the restaraunt had identical looks, including Kakashi, Sasuke, and Iruka, who were now standing in the doorway, and had seen the whole show.

The kunoichi looked over at Sasuke, who was seething with anger, all of it directed at Kiba. Sakura reached up and touched his arm, but the Uchiha jerked away.

"Sakura... i suggest you leave... quickly." He hissed the words through his teeth, his fists clenching.

Kiba looked up, and saw Sasuke there in the door way. He couldn't help flinching at the man's glare. But, being who he was, he also couldn't help but smirk.

Naruto looked confused. He didn't know why Sasuke was angry. He looked back and forth between his lover and his best friend...

"Sasu-

Get away from me, Sakura... Now!" He spat the words at her, and she backed away. He then looked back at Kiba, who was still smirking, but his eyes were dark.

"Kakashi stepped forward. "Sasuke? What the hell?" He reached up to touch Sasuke's shoulder, but was surprised when the raven let out a gutteral roar, stopping the entire shop. He lunged forward, intent of strangling the mutt, but jerked back when Naruto was there between them. The blond looked tired, and pained.

"You guys... Stop." He looked at Kakashi, who took the hint, and dragged an _extremely _reluctant Uchiha out of the shop. Sakura ran after them.

Naruto sighed, his ears flat against his head, his tails hanging limply. Kiba couldn't see his eyes behind his hair, but he didn't think he wanted too.

"Naruto..."

The blond looked up, and surprised him by falling into his chest, sighing. "Kiba... could you please not taunt Sasuke...? I.. I did something horrible to him... And i don't feel i should do things like this to him..." He sniffled, and let go, turning away.

"Na-

"I'm going back to your place... I'm really tired." He laughed, looking over his shoulder with a grin. "Coming?"

Kiba smiled flatly, and took Naruto's hand. The blond led him out and down the street. The promise of a sweet sleep hung on the air.

* * *

Sakura found herself running.

She had come after Sasuke, but didn't know where he was going. She had been running around, trying to find him, when she spotted him on the roof, and gasped.

He was staring up at the sky with a broken expression. The moonlight shone off his skin, and made the streaking tears glisten hard against his face. He was crying, but for what?

"Sasuke...?" He looked over to see the kunoichi walking toward him, worried. He couldn't help but choke on his breath. Great, this is just what he needed.

"Sasuke...? I know that... I know you probably don't want to tell me what's wrong... But would you? I might... I might be able to help in... some small way?" She sat down beside him, staring at his sad face with one of her own.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke fell forward, his face in his hands. He let a muffled scream tear it's way from his throat.

"WHY, DAMMIT! Why does that IDIOT make me feel this way!" Sasuke was crying into his hands, his fingers curled in, clutching his face. "Why did seeing him with that dog hurt SO MUCH!"

Sakura could only stare. What was he saying? This didn't make sense. Was he saying...?

"FUCK! He shouldn't effect me like this!"

_What...?_

"I miss him when he's gone..."

_Sasuke...?_

"I hurt when he walks away..."

_No..._

"I'm happy just being with him..."

_I don't understand..._

"I think.."

_Please no..._

"I love him..."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, unaware that she was crying. Her chest felt tight, and she couldn't breathe.

"I love him, but he's... I don't know what to do... DAMN IT!" He tightened his grip, screaming again. Muffled sobs escaped his mouth as he cried, his words now barely above a whisper. "I can't get him out of my head... I can't stop thinking about him... I don't know what to do but it hurts..."

Sakura was shaking. This couldn't be! Sasuke... loved... Naruto?

"Seeing him in there... Now i can't breathe..." He looked up, his face twisted with pain. Sakura's heart fell.

"Tell me this is one of that dobe's bad jokes? Tell me i haven't lost him?"

He wept silently, and Sakura watched... Her heart was breaking too, but she'll be damned if she showed it.

* * *

**And that, Ladies and gentlemen... Was chapter.. er... 6? **

**I won't be able to update for a while, because I'm working on an FMA fic for my friend. (It's in my stories) so yea... I'll try :D**


	7. Complicated smells

**WARNING!**

**This chapter contains Manly men in full bloom with their manliness doing Manly things with other manly men! Not for younge readers!~ REVIEW!**

**And if you want to take a look at a different approach to the merging idea, check out my other Naruto story :3 It's all yaoi-fied. Though im still working on it as i write this, it's SO almost done**

_

* * *

_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke, unaware that she was crying. Her chest felt tight, and she couldn't breathe._

_"I love him, but he's... I don't know what to do... DAMN IT!" He tightened his grip, screaming again. Muffled sobs escaped his mouth as he cried, his words now barely above a whisper. "I can't get him out of my head... I can't stop thinking about him... I don't know what to do but it hurts..."_

_Sakura was shaking. This couldn't be! Sasuke... loved... Naruto?_

_"Seeing him in there... Now i can't breathe..." He looked up, his face twisted with pain. Sakura's heart fell._

_"Tell me this is one of that dobe's bad jokes? Tell me i haven't lost him?"_

_He wept silently, and Sakura watched... Her heart was breaking too, but she'll be damned if she showed it_

* * *

The village was quiet today. It was still early morning and the sun gave the village a serene yellow/golden glow. Most were out and about preparing for the day, while others slept peacefully in the arms of one they loved.

Naruto gave a muffled groan from under teh pillow as Kiba nudged his foot with his own. "Naruto wake up, we have to train today with the other squads." Naruto moaned again and weakly shoved at Kiba. "If that's the way you're going to be... fine." Kiba removed the pillow and took Naruto's lips in his, holding Naruto's face with both of his hands. The blond kissed back and they sat up, still chest to chest. Kiba pulled away and they smiled at each other, the blond purring in contentment. "Alright, i guess I'm awake now..." He laughed, and nuzzled Kiba's neck with a purr, his ears twitching. Kiba smiled and stood, dragging the blond along with him. "Alright, come one, we don't have much time, the training starts in less than an hour."

Naruto's hair was messy, sticking out in random places. It still flowed gracefully, but was horridly unbrushed. His tail fur stuck out as well, and he looked utterly hopeless.

"Come one, sexy, lets get you presentable." Naurto chuckled, but followed.

About 30 minutes later, they were ready. Naruto's hair was once again effortlessly beautiful, his tails and ears smooth and perfect. They were soft and cuddly... He was dressed in tight black pants, gray suspenders hanging meakly from his waistline. His shirt was just a sleeveless black turtleneck that showed off his muscles and figure. No shoes, of course.

Kiba was just in a white shirt, black ANBU pants and a gray jacket. They weren't showy, but they weren't inconspicuous either.

They arrived late, duh, and made their way over to the others without much haste. By now everyone had learned of Naruto's... change, and were told not to ask about it. Not many, however, were aware of Naruto and Kiba's relationship...

"Naruto? Wow, you are different." Shikamaru's monotonous voice was first to state his obvious change. Naruto laughed lightly, and scratchecd the back of his head.

"Yea, i guess, i mean i don't really see the difference." Everyone just stared dumbfounded at his statement, until Kiba burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Naruto, you never cease to amaze me... how could you NOT see the difference?"

Naruto pouted, looking down, his ears drooping. "Well, excuse me! I never really look in the mirror so i don't really ever know what i look like..."

Kiba stopped laughing and sighed, still smiling. "Awe, c'mon Naruto, i was just kidding with you." He nuzzled Naruto's neck, making him purr, "You okay?"

"Yea..." He grumbled. "I'm fine..."

Everyone had seen the little exchange and were all thinking the same thing. Are Naruto and Kiba...?

Sakura watched from teh back of the group, and Sasuke from beside her. They just watched as Naruto and Kiba displayed their affection openly and Naruto just kept purring louder.

"You okay, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"I'm not..."

* * *

The Kyuubi watched as the boy looked around the hospitol room, locking eyes with Sasuke.

**He's the one I want, Kit! Pick him! He's strong and he loves you... Who could be better...?**

He saw him at the door, talking with Kiba and the girl. He saw tehm at the park, and with Konohamaru.

**Go to Sasuke... He'll protect you, Kit. Let him be your mate, He'll take care of you!**

He watched as they left the village, escorting Iwamatsu, and when the bandits came, how Naruto hesitated.

**Kill them... Kill them... They are just worthless prey, they are not worth it, Kit! Fine, I'll Do it!**

He ripped the bandits to peices, but was about to attack Sasuke... No he couldn't... Just give Naruto back control...

**Comffort him! No, No! Don't just lay by the fire! Find hi-**

He saw Sasuke crying, and couldn't take it.

**Let me take control, Kit... If only for a while... **

He had tried to rape Sasuke, desperate to be with him, but that Kakashi had pulled him off and leashed him. So the reigns go to Naruto...

**This is getting pitiful...**

Naruto ran into Kiba, and he could smell an attraction. They even slept together that night!

**Damnit Kit! NO! SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!**

In the ramen bar, when Sasuke saw Naruto kiss Kiba... How hurt Sasuke looked underneath the anger...

**Sasuke... no... Kit how could you be so heartless...?**

During the night, with Kiba... The warmth he felt between them...

**You're supposed to love him, Naruto... Not this Kiba...**

And at the training grounds, as Naruto and Kiba were flirting... how Sasuke was on the verge of even more tears...

**That's it... Move, Naruto... I can't stand this...**

* * *

They were just training, having harmless fun, when Naruto doubled over and screamed.

Everyone came rushing, Kiba was there in an instant, right beside Sasuke. Naruto screamed again, clutching his head, his back arching until he faced the sky. There was a terrible wind around him, the very air seemed to pulse for a moment, as his hair flew straight up, turning blood red. His tails and ears did the same, and the doubled over once more, and the screaming stopped. Everyone stared, shocked into silence, as he looked up, the only thing visible being a fox-like grin, aimed at Sasuke.

"Hello again, Sasuke..." Kyuubi said, standing, everyone backing up, including Sasuke. "I missed you, you know." his bangs were wiped away, revealing blood red eyes. "Thought I'd never see you again..."

"Why are you here...?" The Kyuubi looked over, at Sakura, and grinned. "I just wanted to see Sasuke..." He stalked forward, carressing the Uchiha's chin before getting inchees from his mouth. "We had so much fun last time, i just thought he missed me..." He grinned wider, and leaned in and kissed the boy. Everyone gasped, and Kiba looked like he was going to cry. Naruto...?

Sasuke was too scared to move, whimpering the whole time. The Kyuubi pulled away with a smack and pushed the Uchiha's hair behind his ear. "I really did miss you, though. I think Naruto should've chosen you as a mate... " He breathed against Sasuke's mouth, just looking him over, his bangs once again in his eyes. "Sasuke... You look so tastey.. You don't know how much i want to-

"Get away from him!"

The Kyuubi turned to see Sakura, standing in a fighting stance.

"Oh my god, Pinky, can you NOT see I'm in the middle of something?" He sighed and put his hands on Naruto's hips. "You need to learn some manners."

Sakura growled and charged forward, only to have the Kyuubi dodge and come behind her, pulling her arm behind her back and shoving her face into the ground. She gunted, and he sat on her back, yawning, wagging his tails with a genuine smile. "That was fun, Sakura!" He giggled and looked at Sasuke. "Are you next?" He asked innocently. There was no malice in his voice. Albeit, far from benevolent, but still...

"Next for what?" He asked hesitantly. The Kyuubi's grin faded, and he was no longer smiling. Just staring through blood red hair. "Sasuke..."

The Kyuubi stoof, and walked back over to Sasuke, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Sasuke shivered involentarily, and tried to back away, but the Kyuubi held onto his wrist. "I...Sasuke..."

"Let me go-

"I'm Sorry..."

They stared at eachotehr for a long moment, Through the blood red hair he saw brilliant blue eyes, and sadness that would rival his own. (A/N: Okay, im sorry, i shouldn't have even started writing Sasuke! i hate his fucking brooding!) "Na- Naruto brought his hands up and silenced Sasuke, shaking his head. He smiled sadly, and clutched his stomach.

He fell to the ground in a heap. Again, his hair flared up and turned blond with a burst of wind. His ears and Tails had returned to their normal reddish brown color. Naruto immediately looked around, searching for someone.

"Kiba?"

The young shinobi ran forward, hugging his lover. They hugged for a breif second, before Kiba pulled away, only to come back with a breath-taking kiss. The entirety of the group around them stared with mouths agape.

Running his hands through Naruto's hair, and Naruto holding Kiba's face, they spoke between Kisses.

"Are you Alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm sorry."

Right now Naruto was just leaning his head on Kiba's shoulder, and they were rocking quietly.

"Wow."

Oh the ever blunt Shikamaru.

Everyone stared at the two, then Sasuke, then Naruto and Kiba. The two on the ground seemed to notice and look up, blushing. "Er..."

"So you and Naruto, huh?" Shino said monotonously.

"Is that why Sasuke's upset?" Everyone looked at Ino, then over at Sasuke. He was sitting on the ground with his face in his hands. Sakura rushed over and hugged him, picking him up and easing him away from the other two.

"Sasuke!" He turned around to see Naruto standing, Kiba holding onto his hand from the ground. "I meant it... What i said... I am sorry."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his breath quickened. "Naruto..." Sasuke walked toward him absently, raising a shaking hand up to Naruto's bangs, sweeping them out of his face. "So you were... That's why he wasn't..." He made a face, (A/N: Think 'Oh SHIT!') and touched his mouth, while Sakura pulled a dazed Sasuke away, Kiba and Naruto turned back to the others.

Everyone was silent for a long while, before Choji snickered and raised a chip. "Good for you two, you make a good couple."

After this, there was a series of "Congratz!" and "Awe, how CUTE!"'s before they actually started training. Everyone gasped as They turned around, not to find Naruto, but a pretty Reddish-brown fox. The fox chuckled and purred against Kiba's leg, before Tilting his head as if to say 'Which one?'

"Naruto wants to knwo who'll fight him..." Kiba said awkwardly. There were a few murmers of 'I don't fucking think so' before Hinata stepped up. "I will."

Naruto grinned a foxy grin, and walked over and purred at her. Hinata blushed and fell over, passed out.

_I WIN!_

Kiba busted out laughing, before scooping Hinata up in his arms. "Yea, you win, crazy bastard." He said as the fox pounced up and down yipping happily. That made everyone else giggle.

* * *

**-WARNING!:Little eyes look away!-**

Kiba walked into his room that night to find Naruto, sprawed across his bed, bude. He watched as Naruto stood, slowly, and walked over to him.

"Hello there." He said as he lifted Kiba's chin, Kissing him softly. He pushed his hair out of his eyes with a calm smile. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Kiba smiled, and leaned forward, capturing Naruto's lips again. They fought each other, but Naruto ended up giving in and letting Kiba explore his mouth. They stumbled over to the bed and fell, still kissing passionately.

"Take your fucking pants off, Kiba." The blond said between breaths. Kiba smirked, and undressed for him. Seeing him made Naruto horny, and he pulled him down to straddle him. He leaned down and kissed Kiba's jaw, working his way down until he got to his nipple. He bit it, making Kiba moan. He bit hard enough to draw blood, ripping a pleasured yelp from Kiba.

"Naruto!" He breathed out, pulling Naruto against him. He leaned down and took Kiba into his mouth, massaging his balls in the proccess. Kiba moaned as Naruto bobbed up and down. Kiba couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. The blond sputtered, and bit the tip, another moan erupting from Kiba. "GOD!" His back arched, and Naruto came up, forcing their mouths together. He forced his tongue into Kibas mouth while he squeezed and rubbed the tip of his lover's dick.

"Naruto! Fuck me! God, PLEASE!" He moaned out, and Naruto flipped him over.

The blond slowly pushed a finger into Kiba's opening, making him squeeze reflexively. He purposely nudged Kiba's prostate, making him cry out again. Seeing this, he forced another finger inside.

"AH~!"

Naruto sat up, and Kiba could feel his pulsing erection hovering just outside his opening. Slowly, he pushed himself in, Kiba crying out once more. He pushed harder, all the way in.

"Gah! So BIG!" He heard Kiba cry. He started thrusting harder, grunting. He pushed against Kiba's prostate. Kiba's back arched, and he clawed at the bed sheets. Naruto reached around and grabbed his cock, pumping him, making him scream in pleasure.

"AH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" He screamed, making Naruto pump harder, still thrusting into him. He clawed at his back with his free hand, and felt Kiba release into his hand. Not seconds later, he filled his lover, crying out.

They collapsed, Naruto laying on top of Kiba. They were breathing hard, but managed a kiss.

"Didn't know youwere so vocal during sex."

"Shutup."

Naruto licked the sticky mess from his hand and managed to pull out before collapsing again into sleep.

* * *

They woke up Naked, which didn't surprise Naruto at all. They woke up sticky, which didn't phase him. They woke up erect and horny, which made them go for round two before the showers and breakfast.

They munched happily on eggs and bacon, chatting idly the whole time.

They went for a walk through the village, meeting up with Shikamaru and Choji.

They hung out for a while, before goiing to the park, where Naruto had alot more fun than he should've.

They came home, and made-out on teh couch for a while.

And that night, they did it longer.

If only they had been aware of a certain raven-haired Shinobi that had been watching them all day.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
